yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh Stupidity cards
Some cards in Yugioh Stupidity. Monsters *Slifer the Executive Producer. *Mega Ultra Chicken. To summon you must recite "Arise chicken, chicken arise!" From Aqua Teen Hunger Force. *Egyptian Pointed Tower That Torments and Tortures. (Slifer, Ra and Obelisk respectively). When summoned you see holograms of Joey and Tristan saying "We're tormenting you!" *Zodiac the forbidden one. (A wheel of fate, depending on what constellation it lands on something good or bad will happen to you.) *Exodia the forbidden one. Aka instant win bullshittery! If you have all five pieces of this forbidden monster in your hand you can summon him and instantly win the duel. Unless your opponent is Zorc Necrophades of course! *Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Annoys everyone. *Black Lustful Soldier. Self explanatory. *Blue eyes White supremacist dragon. Doesn't like Red eyes Black dragon or Black Lustful soldier for some reason. *Blue eyes ultimate White supremacist dragon. Summon three of the above and use polymerisation to summon this monster. Each dragon has a k on his head. *Kuriboh, the living hair ball. It's annoying, cute and looks like something the cat coughed up. Communicates only by saying "Do da Lalalala!" Has an attack called super kawaii desu mode, but is completely useless. Has several other cards such as Kuriboh brothers, Kuribabylon and Kuribandit. Despite being utterly useless Yami somehow turns around the duel using some kind of Deus Ex bullshittery. *Dark Wizard, that is not a magician so stop asking me if I can pull a rabbit out of my hat! Yugi's favourite monster, he often annoys it by asking that since it's a magician, does it perform magic tricks? *Dark Wizard Girl. The dark wizard's apprentice and goddess of sexual cosplay. Causes fanboys to have nosebleeds. *Dark Sage and Onion. Use time wizard on Dark Wizard. *Wizard of Black Chaos. Not a magician that is a powerful DARK monster. The polar opposite of Wizard of White Order. *Wizard of White Order. Not a magician that is a powerful LIGHT monster. The polar opposite of Wizard of Black Chaos. *Time Wizard. Let's do the time warp agaaaaaiiiin! *Gaia, the fierce knight. *Terra, the fierce knight. Gaia's Latin brother. *Polite Kaiser. *Singing sword. A sword that looks like Frank Sinatra and sings his songs. *Mystic Shelf. *Oh my god! A giant rock! A giant rock. *Pandora, the dragon of destruction. * Witch of the Black Forest Gateux. *Evil Teddy bear. Rebecca Hawkings' evil satanic teddy bear. Your mother plays card games in hell! *Zorc Necrophades. Hello daaaahlings! The only monster that can stop Exodia! *Zorc's dragon crotch thing. Holy Ra! Put on some pants Zorc! *A gay clown. Did I just kill a gay clown? *Relinquished. Aka the most broken card ever that it's illegal in real life! Can essentially screw you if summoned by your opponent. On the other hand you pretty much have won if you summon it! Unless your opponent pulls some equally stupid bullshit over powered card like Exodia or Magician of Black Chaos! Its head is the millennium eye! It also likes to absorb monsters like the blob and use them as meat shields. It's cousins are Dark Eyes Illusionist and its ultimate form Thousand Eyes Restrict that is even more stupidly over powered! Oh and there's Millennium Eyes Restrict now! Oh thanks Pegasus! *Maneater bug. Instantly kills any monster that attacks it when it's face down. *Team Four Star's Ladybug of Doom. Kills four star ranked monsters that attack it. Also writes funny abridged versions of animes! *Hungry Burger, also known as Hungry, Hungry Hamburger. Ow! This burger took a bite outta me! Represents Yugi's love of burgers. *Man eating treasure chest. The bane of all RPG games! *Silverfang. When a wolf attack is needed in the duel monster world to add drama it will be a pack of these monsters. *Flower Wolf. A fusion monster of Silverfang and Dark World Thorns. A vicious wolf with pretty pink flowers on it! *Teddy Oscar’s best friend and signature monster. An orange and yellow furred cartoon teddy bear with a big wet shiny black nose and beady eyes. Likes to sniff people’s crotches. *Clownja A jack in the box cartoon clown thing. Has wild hair styles and big red shiny noses. Or any colour nose really. Red is just more common. Laughs like Ripper Roo. In fact all he can say is Ripper Roo laughs because he hasn’t learned to talk yet! *Scribble A cartoon baby with a big round head wearing a cloth diaper. Sometimes gigantic sometimes normal sized. Always extremely gross! Likes tormenting people. *Dino. A cartoon dinosaur that acts like a playful puppy. Looks like a baby Chomby from Neopets. Gets in slimy situations on adventures. Magic cards *Bad sportsmanship. Based on the YouTube video Yu-gi-No. Cheat and insult your opponent into throwing the duel. Has a picture of Yami Yugi from the mentioned video as the card's art graphic. *Screw the rules! Allows you to summon a bunch of monsters in one turn by dismissing it via an excuse such as one's hair colour. *Only the main character can win. Automatically win the duel if you're the main character. Note: must have a crazy enough hair style. *Gaydar. Identifies people who like theatre and musicals and listening to Madonna. *Millenium Shield. Doesn't exist no matter how hard Yugi really wants it to. (And no the pyramid of light is not a millennium item either, neither was that broach Ishizu gave Yugi when Joey was sent to hospital by Yami Marik...) *Catapult turtle/tortoise. Shoot monsters at your opponent or their monsters in a kamikaze attack! Used for bullshit strategies such as destroying the floatation ring of a floating castle. *Mammoth Graveyard. Use with Living Arrow for some bullshittery that somehow weakens Blue Eyes White Supremist Dragon by melting it. Just don't let Mokuba ride on the Blue Eyes while this happens. He still has nightmares of that time Blue Eyes melted into red slime and engulfed him. Other than that I don't think the card does anything else. Trap cards *It's a trap! Identifies if that hot girl at the bar is actually a trap! Has a picture of Admiral Ackbar as the card's art graphic. Can also dispel trap cards too I suppose. *Melvin's hug of death. Can I have a hug? *Blue Screen of Death. *Yo Mama. *Crush Card Virus/Doom Virus. Bans all monsters above 1500 attack points! Breaks your opponent's deck essentially.